Survival of the Fittest
by WalkerGirl19
Summary: What happens when a girl that Andrea has never met before helps her escape from the governor? Will she help her get back to Daryl? Andrea/Daryl, OC, kind of AU. Multi-chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first** **Fanfction so I'm kinda iffy about it. If no one ends up liking it I'll probably just take it down. But if people do like it, I have more chapters already written! This is an Andrea/Daryl pairing, and there is an OC. Oh and last thing- In this fic, Andrea and the Governor DO NOT hook up, he just wants them to. Enjoy! **

**Ch:1**

She wakes up in a chair, hands tied, with duct tape over her mouth. The last thing she remembers was waving to Rick at the prison, and then suddenly being taken down to the ground, with the governors face hovering over her. She felt a stinging in her cheeks, and figured that the governor had landed quite a few hits to her. Her thoughts are disturbed by the governor walking into the room.

"Finally awake are we darlin'? You know, I was going to give you a chance, but after that little stunt you pulled, trying to escape... I'm going to show you a world of hell, and your going to wish you died at that warehouse when I'm done with you" a menacing smile crept across his face as he ripped the tape off of her mouth, she winced slightly, trying not to show too much pain.

He cupped her face in his hands, "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She simply glared at him, feeling more hate for him than she ever had in her life. They glared at each other for a few seconds, and he backed away from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Sit tight beautiful, I'll be back in a little bit." And with that he exited the room. She hated the names he called her. Beautiful, darlin, babe. He'd asked her out more than once, but she'd politely declined because her heart already belonged to a certain redneck hunter. She looked around the room, trying to figure out how she was going to get herself out of this, when the door started to open. She froze, fearing that it was the governor back already, but to her surprise there was a girl standing at the door. Before she had time to say anything, the girl was at the chair, untying her hands.

She stood up, rubbing at her wrists. "Thank you!" she said to the girl, who had a serious expression on her face. From what Andrea could tell, the girl was only about 12 or 13 and had brown eyes and brown hair which was currently in a side braid. She had seen her around Woodbury, but had never really talked to her.

"Andrea right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah" replied Andrea.

"We have to get out of here before that stupid asshole gets back." Andrea was a little shocked by her language but quickly put the thought aside when she realized the girl was right.

"Who are you?" she asked the girl. "Cassie Walters," she replied. "How old are you and how did you know I was here?" Andrea asked quickly, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time. "I'm 13. And I saw you go over the wall, and later I saw the governor coming back in his car, you were passed out in the back seat, and I knew something was wrong. I followed him here, made a quick stop and then I came and found you." Andrea looked shocked, "Wait, how did you see me if I was in the back seat?" she asked confused. Cassie let out out a small laugh, "I like to climb trees, saw you through the skylight." she replied simply.

"Okay, how do you plan on getting us out of here?" Asked Andrea.

Cassie pointed to a window in one of the corners of the room, "See that window? You're gonna climb out of it, and run like hell to Milton's lab. I talked to him before I came here and he said that he'd help you get out of here. Once you're out,wait near the tree line of the forest, but not too close to the edge and I'll meet you there." Andrea smiled, she hasn't had any interaction with this girl at all, and yet, she's doing so much to help her! And that's when a thought occurred to her,"How are you gonna get out?" she asked with concern. Cassie looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry Andrea, I'm gonna hide in here and wait till he comes back in. When he sees that you're not here and leaves to find you, I'll get out, grab some of my things, and meet you in the forest. If I don't get there fast, then go without me!" Andrea gave her a wary look, and started to climb out the window. Once she was out, she stuck her head back in for a second and looked at Cassie, who was just about to get into her hiding place. "Cassie," she said, "Thank you. And be careful!" Cassie nodded at her and got into her hiding place, which was a broom closet at the side of the room.

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2, I'll try to update as much as I can :)**

Enjoy!

Ch:2

Andrea did as she was told, she ran as fast as her legs could take her and ended up at Milton's lab. She knocked frantically at the door until Milton opened it and yanked her inside by her wrist, quickly shutting the door behind them. "Okay, there's a gate behind Phillip's apartment, it's the only way I can get you out without being caught." Before Andrea could respond, he had already started to continue explaining. "We're going to go through the alleys to get there. Once we're there _you_ are going to go into the forest and wait for Cassie." He grabbed a bag from the table, he explained that it contained anything she might need for her trip back to the prison-food,water,and a knife.

"Did Cassie tell you how she was planning to get out?" he asked her nervously. "Yeah,she's going to hide and when he leaves, she's going to meet me in the forest. Didn't she tell you this?" He shook his head, "She only told me the plan she came up with to help you, then she was gone." Andrea was slightly shocked that Cassie didn't tell him this, but she brushed the feeling off.

They slipped out through the back door of Milton's lab and headed towards the alley that lead them to the governors apartment. They took a side alley to get to the back of the building unnoticed. They got to the back of the apartment and Milton led her to the left side of a gate that was covered with bushes. He pushed them aside to reveal a hole. "You're on your own from here, good luck!" he said to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, thanked him, and squeezed through the hole. She made a mad dash for the forest, hoping no one would see her. Once she was safely behind a tree, she checked to make sure Milton had gotten away. He wasn't at the gate, so she took that as a good sign. '_okay Andrea, just stay hidden and wait for Cassie_,' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay,there** **is ****violence in this one, so** **don't say I didn't warn ya. And guys, the reviews make me SO happy! Thanks!**

**I do not own the walking dead or its characters**

**Ch:3**

After what seemed like 10 minutes or so, she finally heard the metal door start to open. "Andr- WHAT THE HELL?" She did NOT expect what happened next- she heard him yell in frustration, and he kicked the doors of the broom closet. She let out a yelp, and then everything was quiet. Her blood ran cold and her breath became shaky, '_oh god, oh god! _' she thought. She knew she was screwed.

He flung the doors open and yanked her out by her braid. "You! I thought I told you to stay out of my way? Your gonna get it now kid!" he threw her into the chair and hastily tied up her wrists and ankles.

"Where's Andrea?" he yelled.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you." He gave her a you-shouldn't-have-said-that look and punched her as hard as he could in the face. She cried out in pain, and he smirked.

"Why would you help her? You don't even know her."

"Well I know you, and I know that your a jerk who doesn't mind beating on women, so I didn't want her to have to go through that!"

He laughed and said, "You've got a big mouth for a kid your age. What would your _sister_ say if she heard you talking like that?" She felt tears in her eyes, but forced herself not to cry. "DON'T talk about my sister!"

"I'll do whatever I please! Now, since Andrea's not here, you'll just have to take her place. But don't think I'm done with her yet, because I will find her. And on that note, let's begin!" He picked up a metal rod and a blowtorch. He turned on the blowtorch and started heating up the end of the rod. Her eyes widened in fear, knowing what was coming. When he was satisfied that the rod was hot enough, he put the metal to her right wrist, where the skin is most sensitive, and pushed hard. She was in pure agony, but he wouldn't stop. She started to see stars behind her eyes, and everything was going black. He took the metal off of her arm and slapped her across the face. "Don't pass out, the shows only just starting!"

She tried to regain her wits as he reheated the rod. She looked around the room to see if there was anything to help her get out, but even if there was, she couldn't get to it.

'_At __least Andrea got out'_ and that was all that mattered to her at this point. She looked back at him and noticed that he was heating more of the rod this time, not just the end. He walked back over to her and slammed the rod against the right side of her face, starting at her jawline, going up to her temple. She screamed louder than she ever thought she could scream, and was spasming in pain. He just kept pressing harder and harder,until the metal cooled down. She hoped he would stop, she hoped that he would just kill her on the spot instead of torturing her any more.

"Now do you want to tell me where she is?"

"I'm never going to tell you. N-no matter what you do!" she said between sobs.

"Wrong answer," he said coldly. He walked over to his tools and picked up a drill, "Oh my god," she breathed. He started up the drill and brought it to her left arm, drilling small holes all over it. She couldn't stop the tears or the screams this time, it hurt too much. "STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Surprisingly, he did. Blood was oozing out of all the holes, and she felt faint. "You feeling alright kid? You're lookin' kinda pale," he said with a chuckle. He wiped off the drill and set it down with the rest of his tools. "I'd hate to be you when I'm finished here." And with that, she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm glad people are liking the story so far! This chapter is about** **Andrea's return** **to the prison, enjoy!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters**

**Ch:4**

It had been at least an hour and a half and Cassie still wasn't there. '_Cassie did say to go if she took too long_.' The blonde was reluctant to go without her, but she didn't have a choice. She took one last look at the gate, and started on her way. She pulled the knife out of the bag and gripped it tightly, as if her life depended on it, which in a sense, it did.

She tried to remember how to get to the prison. But she didn't know how to from where she was. She decided that she would retrace her steps,-Go to the warehouse, then go to the prison from there.

After about half an hour of walking, she made it to the warehouse. She walked around to the front and looked around, trying to remember how she got to the prison the first time. Once she was confident that she could make it, she headed off in the direction she thought was correct. 10 minutes into walking, she saw a small stream, recognizing it, she started to walk faster. She was almost at the prison, and the prison meant that she would see Daryl! This made her walk even faster.

The first guard tower came into view, and she never thought she could be happier! She started sprinting until she could see the gate. Dispatching walkers on her way, she walked up to the gate. She looked up at the guard tower and saw a face she didn't think she'd ever see again. "DARYL! DARYL!"

It wasn't her voice, it couldn't be her voice. He was just imagining it again, Andrea was gone, left for dead at the farmhouse. But there it was again, "Daryl! Daryl!" He looked down to the gate and saw _his_ Andrea standing there, somewhat bloody, clutching a knife. He flew down the stairs and out towards the gate. He fumbled to find the right key but when he did, the gate was open in a flash and she was in his arms.

"Jesus girl, ya scared me!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you scared me! I didn't know what happened t' ya! Wait, what the fuck happened t' yer face?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later," she said with a shy voice.

She couldn't hold back anymore, the tears started to fall. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs and held her close "Shhh. S'okay baby, I got ya, yer safe now."

"Daryl, i-is that Andrea? Oh my god!" she heard a familiar voice say- Rick. He walked up and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Welcome home."

They brought her inside where she was greeted by Glenn, Carol, Hershel, Maggie, Beth holding baby Judith, Carl and Michonne. Rick sat her down at a table and explained everything that had happened. He told her about losing Shane at the farm and how Daryl wanted to go back for her. He told her about finding the prison, but losing Lori and T-Dog. They introduced her to Judith, who seemed to take a liking to her. And he told her about Merle kidnapping Glenn and Maggie, and taking them to Woodbury which led the big shoot out. She was stunned! _They _were the people who attacked Woodbury? She had no idea!

"Wow. After the farm, Michonne found me, then I got sick, and Merle found us and took us to Woodbury. M-Michonne, I'm so sorry I didn't come with you! It's just,Woodbury seemed like a place where we could start over, and I didn't want to leave that, I should've listened to you." Michonne gave her a nod, which she took as an '_okay_,_we're cool_.' She told them that she had no idea that they were even in Woodbury, and how when she tried to leave, the Governor followed her and brought her back to the torture chamber and she told Daryl that was the cause of her bruises.

Daryl was completely outraged, "What?! I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" He looked at her and his tone softened a bit, "Did he uh, did he _do _anything to ya?" She gave him a weak smile, "No Daryl, he didn't." At one point in time, she did think he would do something like that, and it scared her. He pulled her into another hug, and she never wanted him to let go.

"Oh my god! We have to go back!" She blurted out suddenly.

"What? No way!" said Maggie.

"Yes! There's a kid, her name's Cassie, she's the reason I'm here! She got me out, and she was supposed to meet me in the woods but she didn't, and she told me to go without her if she wasn't there. He probably got her, and we have to get her out!"

Rick was contemplating it, he didn't want to go back there, but the kid did save Andrea. He figured it would be worth a shot. "Alright, we'll go get her and come straight back. Me,Andrea,Daryl and Glenn will go. Carl, take care of the prison." Andrea got cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes, everyone said their goodbyes and the group was off.

"Okay, I have a feeling I know where she is, but I don't know how we're gonna get there without being caught," said Andrea. The four headed through the forest on their way to Woodbury.

**Read and review please, it means a lot! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**For anyone that's still reading this, sorry for the late update! I was in Connecticut for 4 days and I didn't have time to get anything done!** **But did you hear the good news? Laurie Holden is gonna be in Dumb and Dumber To! I can't wait! **

**Just a warning, there is violence in this one.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters **

** Ch:5**

When Cassie came to, the first thing she noticed was that her face was throbbing uncontrollably._'Well he put a hot metal rod to it, of course it's gonna hurt stupid!'_ She was alone in the room again, which she found odd considering what happened with Andrea. Her right foot twitched and she yelped in pain. She looked down at it and she was hit with a wave of disgust. Her foot was bent at an odd angle, and was terribly swollen. That bastard had broken her ankle! She decided then and there that she was going to kill him, first chance she got.

She tried to see what else he had done to her. Aside from the burns, drill holes (which hurt like hell), and broken ankle, she could only see various bruises and cuts. Well that was good, wasn't it? It meant that he hadn't done a lot more to her. The sound of the metal door unlocking and opening brought her back to reality.

"Good, you're awake. Now tell me where that whore went!" he yelled.

"First of all, DON'T CALL HER THAT! Second of all, I'm not going to tell you, so you can just stop trying." All this did was piss him off even more. He walked over to her and punched her square in the nose, which caused it to bleed. Some of the blood started to get into her mouth, so she used this to her advantage. She waited until she had a fair amount of blood in her mouth, and spit it at him, landing right in his good eye._'Bullseye,'_ she thought as he wiped the blood away. "You shouldn't have done that you little brat." He said, his voice cold. He walked over to his tools and picked up a large, rusty butcher knife. He walked back to her, smirked, and brought the knife down into her left thigh. She screamed between clenched teeth. He took the knife out and stabbed her two more times in the same spot. She almost passed out again, until he wrapped both hands around her throat and squeezed. All she could do was cough and wheeze. He finally let go and she was gasping for air. Judging by how hard he was squeezing, she figured there would be finger shaped bruises on her throat later.

"Do you get it now kid? I'm not someone to screw with, and when I want information, I intend on getting it. So tell me where Andrea is, and I'll let you go." She let out a small, wheezy laugh, "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull? I'm. Not. Telling. You!"

"Alright, suit yourself." He grabbed her braid, pulled her head forward, and then pushed her head backwards, smashing it against the chair. He did this about 25 times, then stopped. She felt something warm on the back of her head- blood. Great, blood loss is exactly what she needed right now. He picked up one of the smaller knifes and started slicing everywhere on her body. He was cutting her legs, her arms and hands, her stomach, he even managed to get a few cuts on her face, but the worst ones were the ones on her back. One of them started at her left shoulder blade, and went on a diagonal down her back and stopped at her waist. It was the biggest and he deepest.

He stepped back to admire his work. What he saw before him was someone useless, broken and bloody, and he took pride in the fact that he caused it. "And now for the grand finale," he pulled put his gun and in a way she felt relieved. She just wanted it to end, she didn't want to hurt anymore. Instead of shooting her in the head like she though he was going to, he shot her twice in the right side of her stomach, just above her hip bone. Her eyes widened in pain, and she wanted to scream, but it was like she was frozen in place.

She regained her composure and tried to get her breathing back to normal. She heard shots being fired and Martinez rushed in. "Sir, there's people out there. They're firing shots and we don't know what to do." The Governor took one last look at Cassie and left with Martinez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! My birthday was on thursday and then I slept over at my friends on friday and we went back to my house, but when I got home, there was a surprise party waiting for me! And I also got a new phone so I was dealing with that too! **

**Also I wanted to say a huge thank you to gagewhitney for following the story! I'm a big fan of yours!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters **

**Ch:6**

They arrived at the edge of the woods just outside of Woodbury. "Glenn, you and Daryl are going to stay here, and when I tell you to, you're gonna start firing shots at the front wall to distract the guards, and hopefully they'll send someone to get the governor for help. If the governor's with the guards, that means Cassie will be alone. Rick, you and I are going to get her. I know a way that we can get in without being noticed. We'll get Cassie out of there, meet Glenn and Daryl back here, and head back to the prison." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and got into their positions. Glenn and Daryl hid behind trees, while Andrea and Rick started making their way towards the right side of the tree line. Andrea looked back at Daryl and Glenn, "One,two,three, Go!" she mouthed to them. They started firing and Andrea and Rick waited until the Woodbury guards fired back to go. They did, and Rick and Andrea ran as fast as they could to the hole in the gate at the back of the governors apartment.

They slipped through the hole and caught their breath. "Where to from here?" asked Rick. "We have to go to the same place he held me in, it's not too far from here. We'll have to go through the alleys, that's how Milton got me out."

"Who's Milton?"

"Uh, he's nobody, just a friend of mine."

"Alright then, let's go." They snuck quietly and carefully through the alleys and stopped on the side of a building. "Around the corner is the door to get in, but we have to be quick." Just as they were about to round the corner, they heard footsteps and the door being flung open. "Sir, there's people out there. They're firing shots and we don't know what to do." Andrea recognized the voice as Martinez, one of the guards. Rick poked his head around the corner, only to see the retreating backs of Martinez and the governor. He looked back at Andrea, and motioned her forward. They opened the door and Andrea was faced with a sight that made bile rise in the back of her throat-Cassie, tied to the dentists chair, covered in blood, bruises, cuts and burns. She felt tears in her eyes, but didn't cry for the girls sake.

"A-Andrea? What the hell are you doing back here?" She couldn't believe that Andrea would come back! She told her to go didn't she? "I came back to get you out of here. This is Rick." A man, a little taller than Andrea, wearing what looked like a sheriffs uniform, gave her a nod. Andrea walked over to the younger girl and untied her. She motioned Rick over and they told her the plan to get out. "Can you walk?" asked Rick. Cassie gave a small laugh, "Does it look like I can walk?" Rick was shocked that the girl would make jokes at a time like this, but in a way, he figured, that made her even stronger. He scooped up the young brunette carefully into his arms, and told Andrea to open the door.

They got out and started making their ways through the alleys once again. With every step that Rick took, Cassie winced. Andrea noticed and her heart went out to the girl, she new they needed to hurry, she was losing a lot of blood. They got out of the hole in the fence and carefully headed back to Daryl and Glenn. They took cover behind some trees on the right side of the two men, and Andrea let out a small whistle to let them know they were there. Glenn noticed and elbowed Daryl to let him know. You could see the tension leave Daryl's face when he saw that Andrea was okay. Glenn and Daryl stopped firing and ran over to their friends. "We have to go quick, before they come to check it out!" said Glenn. They all nodded and took off deeper into the woods.

They stopped running once they were far away enough from Woodbury. Daryl looked over at Andrea, who was staring at the now unconcious Cassie in Ricks arms. He felt bad for the poor kid, he knew what this shit felt like, and it didn't feel good. He put the thought of his painful childhood out of his head and they kept walking.

**Also, for anyone that wants more Andrea and Daryl, don't worry! I'm focusing on getting Cassie back to the prison but when she is, there will be plenty of Andrea and Daryl moments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! I'm not sure if anyone really reads this story anymore, but if you do, enjoy!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters **

**Ch 7:**

As the prison came into view, Glenn ran ahead of the small group towards the gate, yelling for Hershel. Carl opened the gait and Glenn flew inside the prison.

"Hershel! Hershel!" Glenn yelled as he entered the cell block. Hershel noticed the alarm in the younger mans voice and stood up.

"Calm down son. What's the matter?"

"We found the girl that Andrea was talking about, but she's in pretty rough shape, you gotta try to help her!"

As if on cue, Rick rushed into the cell block holding the young girl, with Andrea and Daryl hot on his heels. Hershel instructed Rick to bring Cassie to his cell and he, Maggie and Beth got to work. He looked Cassie over and cringed. "Whoever this governor is, he's pretty merciless. I'll start with getting the bullets out of her side, it only looks like there's about two." Maggie lifted the girls shirt away from her side, and with a sterile knife, Hershel starting to dig out the bullets. Cassie started to writhe and scream, making it hard for Hershel to work, so he made Andrea and Rick hold her arms, Daryl and Glenn took her legs, and Beth and Maggie were holding her torso still. Hershel worked as fast as he could and he eventually pulled out the two bullets, and stitched up her side. Next he wiped the blood away from her thigh, and stitched up the stab wounds. He cleaned the drill holes and put bandages on them, but he said that they would have to heal on their own. There wasn't much Hershel could do for all the cuts on her body, so he cleaned them up as best as he could, and put bandages on them, being extra careful of the deep one on her back. Beth had found some burn ointment and he applied it to her face and her wrist. He put a bandage on her nose, which thankfully wasn't broken, and he wrapped up her broken ankle. He also put a few small stitches in the back of her head from when the governor smashed it against the chair. "That's about all I can do. He really hurt her bad, but I think she'll be okay. She will have some nasty scars though, and I'll keep her on antibiotics for her side. Andrea, since she knows you best, why don't you stay with her and let me know when she wakes up." Andrea nodded her head and everyone else left the cell.

A few hours later Cassie came to in a place she didn't recondize. Her immediate instinct was to panic, but she saw Andrea and remembered that she and a man named Rick, if she'd remembered correctly, had gotten her out of Woodbury. Thinking of Woodbury, she remembered all the things the governor had done to her, and that's when her mind finally registered the pain. She groaned, and Andrea came to the side of her bed. "Hi hon. I know it hurts right now, but we've got you on some antibiotics, so the pain should stop soon." Cassie nodded her head and looked around. She was on the bottom bunk of a cot which appeared to be in a cell. The cell was small, with a chair that Andrea had been sitting on, and a table with various medical tools on it.

"Are we at the prison?" She asked Andrea groggily.

"Yeah, we are," she replied, giving the young girl a comforting smile.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Well, how much do you remember?" Andrea replied. Cassie thought for a minute before responding, "I remember you and Rick getting me out of Woodbury, but that's it."

"After we got you out, you passed out and Rick carried you back here, and Hershel cleaned you up." Cassie nodded her head in understanding. Andrea explained that she would have to stay in bed for a while until she was fully healed. Cassie didn't like the idea of sitting around being useless, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Her eyelids suddenly started to feel heavy, and she wanted nothing more than to take a nice, long, relaxing nap. Andrea seemed to notice because she started to get up and said, "Hershel mentioned that this would happen. The antibiotics are making you tired. Get some rest and I'll go tell Hershel that you woke up. I'll be here when you wake up again." Andrea gave her one last smile, before exiting the cell. Cassie rolled over, and fell into sleep.

**Reviews would be great!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been SO busy and I haven't had time to write! I'll be gone for a week but I'll be back after that, hopefully with some new chapters! **

**I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters **

**Ch:8**

_They were running. Cassie was clutching Sadie's hand and they were running from a herd of walkers to a safe place with a man who called himself the governor and his men. Sadie was crying and running slow, so Cassie was trying to pull her along faster. She felt Sadie's hand tug on hers, and then felt her let go. She looked down at Sadie and to her horror, Sadie hadn't let go of her hand- the governor picked Sadie (who was now screaming and crying) up, turned around, and threw her to the walkers. The little brunette landed on her knees and she was scrambling to her feet, but not before a walker had grabbed her by the arms and… _

"Sadie!" Cassie yelled as she sat up in her cot, tears streaming out of her eyes and sweat dripping down her face. She tried to calm down but she was shaking and she couldn't stop. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards the cell and Andrea walked in. She sat down next to her on the cot.

"Cassie, are you okay sweetie?"

Cassie lifted her head up and looked at Andrea, "Yeah, I guess."

"Nightmare?"

"Mhm," she replied weakly.

"Well don't worry, it was only a dream," she said, laying a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Cassie's eyes filled up with tears, "That's the thing Andrea, it wasn't just a dream." Her voiced cracked on the last word, and she took a deep breath. "It's always the same dream. It's about what happened to my little sister Sadie."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Andrea said.

"She was 6. We were on the road for a while after we lost our parents, and one day the governor found us. He told us that Woodbury was safe, with other women and kids. I didn't want to go at first, but Sadie needed a break from walking, and we were desperate." A tear escaped her eye and she hastily wiped it away, before continuing. "We were walking to their cars, and we got ambushed by a herd. Sadie was scared, a-and she was just too little to keep up with us." She started breathing in quick, shallow breaths. Andrea placed a hand on her back to calm her down.

"Hey, don't worry, just calm down."

Cassie took in a big lungful of air, "The governor thought she was a setback, so he picked her up and threw her to the walkers! She tried to get back to us, but there was a walker on her before she even get off of the damn ground! I tried to run back to her, but they wouldn't let me. They put me in the car and I had to watch my baby sister get ripped up by walkers through the back window. I-I couldn't even say goodbye." She was balling now, she couldn't stop. Andrea pulled her into a hug and cradled her head until her sobs stopped. Cassie stopped crying and just stared and the wall in front of her.

"I had a younger sister too." Andrea said quietly. Cassie looked at her once again, "You did?"

"Yeah. Her name was Amy, we lost her back in Atlanta. She got bit, I sat with her for two days. She finally turned, and I shot her." Cassie could tell that Andrea was trying not to cry, and gave her a hug. Andrea hugged her back and left the cell to get Hershel, leaving Cassie admiring the woman for her strength.

**Note: The thing about Andrea hugging her until she stopped crying and cradling her head, I used that from personal experience. When I met Laurie I was shaking a lot because I was nervous, and she came down from her chair and held me until I stopped shaking and she cradled my head. (She smells good lol) **


End file.
